loftyislesfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Snowfall :: Main Story
Summary The Parcae pokemon first struggle to create the first seasonal snowfall, then create a snowstorm, and it's up to you to help this not end up in disaster. Week 1 With the wind chill and the frozen ground greeting you in the morning, you knew it was time for winter. Pokemon were well away in hibernation or have migrated, the last of the crops have been harvested and the farms have been put to sleep for a few months... but there was just one problem - where was the snow? There were very few clouds in the sky and the sun was still shining as if it were still fall. Lost in thought, something answered your questions. From the sky came a lone purple, pink and yellow Carbink like you've never seen before... carrying what seemed to be a parcel of paper. Delivering it to you, the floating Pokemon waited for you to read it. This seems like it's been a reoccurring theme... Dear ____, We extend our invitation to you to visit the valley outside the city of Meilia to witness and participate in the first snowfall of winter. This joyous day will be conducted by the cities council along with their Pokemon, and watched over by Clotho Xerneas themselves. The festivity will also host a variety of activities and refreshments. We hope you will be able to join us. An invitation to a Winter Festival about the snow.. that sounded unique. After some thought you nod your head - and when you were ready the little Carbink used Teleport to bring you to the festival before heading off towards a particular looking Diancie. There were plenty booths, a large log cabin and a variety of people that looked prepared for the winter... but there was barely anything in the area aside from clouds in the sky and a very gentle flurry. People seemed to be a little disappointed, what was going on? Upon further investigation you notice that before Clotho Xerneas itself on a platform there were people in similar colored robes that were expressing concerns... along with strange looking Pokemon besides them. "They won't make more than just a gentle flurry - there's practically nothing!" "They do not wish to cover the flowers and grass in snow.." "But we need the snow for the festival; the locals are starting to get restless.." ("I believe the one eavesdropping nearby can help us with this predicament... isn't that right, ___?") Clotho Xerneas looked to you and your Pokemon, sensing you there. The figures turned to you as soon as they did and look at you with hope... hope that you'll be able to help somehow. Week 2 After everyone's attempts of trying to convince the Clotho Pokemon - be it through demonstrations and/or conversations - the Pokemon still seemed to hesitate. Despite there being just a few more flurries in the air, time was ticking and the people were starting to grow more impatient with every passing snow-less second. The council members looked to Clotho Xerneas, their nervousness clear as day. What were they to do now? The Clotho Xerneas remained calm, though, and closed their eyes. The Clotho Diancie came forward to their mental call and nodded, seeming to send one of their Carbinks somewhere. You look to the Xerneas confused. ("I commend your efforts, ___. You and your Pokemon have done well to show the importance of changing seasons... but alas this is now beyond my control, for the nature of balance now is still a challenge to manage.") You tilt your head, even more confused. They merely chuckle. ("It is a story for another time and another place.") A few moments later the Carbink comes back with a huge surprise - Atropos Yveltal themselves with a few of their own council members, along with a few Duskulls that seem to bear the same typings and markings as it. Xerneas bows its head gently to Yveltal, and in turn, it returns the gesture. ("It seems as if the Clotho Pokemon cannot provide the snow for the festival this year...") ("Yes... their desires cannot be swayed - no matter what is done... I hoped that this would work - considering they are normally - ") ("Yes.. unfortunately it is not that way anymore. Perhaps it is time to change them for now, and hope for better results.") Xerneas nods and steps out of the way. Yveltal slowly climbs up onto the platform with Xerneas and gently taps each of the Clotho Pokemon. Their warm and welcoming appearances slowly seem to melt away, their very being seeming to turn dark and melty - just like Yveltal itself. "Hopefully these will do the job..." "If not - then we have the larger issue of a mob..." The soft gentle flurries from before seem to pick up, becoming larger flakes of snow. Everyone seems to cheer - the snow had finally arrived! The legendary pair seem to sigh under their breaths in relief... but then the snow seems to get heavier. Above the gentle light gray and white clouds of winter become darker and darker - the once gentle snow becoming a harsh blizzard that quickly begins to cover everything in white! Inches seem to already be piling up and the Xerneas's eyes widen. They look to Yveltal who merely seems to be in silent dismay. Well. This could have gone better. ("___.") Yveltal begins, looking to you as it raises its wing to protect you and your Pokemon, enough so you can see it without the bitter cold snow stinging your face, ("I know Xerneas has asked you once before to aid us - but I ask of you now... help us save the festival once more.") Week 3 The First Snowfall (Pt. 3) As the snow came up to a few feet, Xerneas and Yveltal looked on in dismay as the Parcae Pokemon couldn't control their powers. They glanced to each other and nodded, trying to enact some of their plans as you and your Pokemon tried to slow down the snow. Perhaps a balance between the amount of Clotho and Atropos Pokemon would work? Alas as you look on, the Legendaries plan was all for naught. No matter how many Parcae Pokemon became one or the other there would still be too much snow if one Atropos stayed, or too little if all became Clotho. Running out of options the legendaries seemed to look at each other with a sad glint in their eyes. They just wanted to continue the festivities of old - but to their own demise it was not the same as many years ago. As they turned to announce something, something else filled the air other than their voices. A strange cry echoed through the winds, but an even stranger flash consumed the area. All covered their eyes to avoid the glare and just as quickly as it came it was soon gone. The snow seemed to melt a little, the blizzard tamed to a gentle pace of soft flakes, and in the wake of the Parcae Pokemon stood a form that neither resembled Yveltal or Xerneas's colors. LI - Lachesis Snorunt line "La- Lachesis Pokemon… but how?" "I thought they were long gone..." "Did someone find their scales...?" As the council members of both Xerneas and Yveltal mumbled in disbelief to each other, you glanced to the legendaries who seemed to be stunned. Relieved, yet stunned, at the Pokemon who look around calmly and make sure everything/everyone is OK. The two seem to mumble something to each other before Xerneas takes up to the platform again. ("It appears that balance has been restored, the Snow Festival is as it should have been,") They begin, ("We apologize for the chaos prior to this. The festivities may commence as it were.") You glance around to see slowly but surely the frazzled people seem to regain their bearings and their spirits. People start to reopen their stands, the lodge starts to open up its businesses again, and it appears some other activities are being opened as well. Xerneas and Yveltal look to you and your Pokemon, nodding to you. ("We do hope that you will stay around to enjoy what should have been the Festival in the first place, ___.") Yveltal says to you, ("You deserve to rest and enjoy what the festival has to truly offer.") Category:LITEMPLATE